


When Edward Met Eric

by queen_assbutt



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fangtasia, Tru Blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_assbutt/pseuds/queen_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cullens take a trip down to Shreveport and find themselves at the most famous vampire bar in the area, Fangtasia. But will the owner be happy with their patronage? "Mature" rating for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Edward Met Eric

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is just for fun, I hope you don't take it too seriously and that you can get a few chuckles out of it :)

“We shouldn’t be here, Carlisle, the vampires down south are savages.” Jasper Hale hissed to his father-figure, Carlisle Cullen. He glanced around, on edge from the mass of vampires in the Shreveport area.

“Nonsense, we’ll be fine,” Carlisle reassured the younger vampire.

“Why _are_ we here, Carlisle?” Edward Cullen asked, bored. He had his arm linked with his mother-slash-vampire, Esme, Carlisle’s wife.

“I thought it might be nice to see a part of the world that we haven’t seen before.” Carlisle smiled. Rosalie, his “daughter,” rolled her eyes.

“So you brought us to Louisiana? Why not Cairo, or Rome or somewhere… not full of backwards town hicks?” That comment got a few insulted hisses from the vampires waiting outside of Fangtasia. Ever since the vampires came out of the coffin a few years ago, the Cullens had no reason to hide anymore. They could walk (and glitter) in the sun just like the humans. However, the most famous vampire bar in Shreveport was only open after dark. For some reason, the Cullens were the only vampires in the world who could survive the sunlight.

“Oh come on, babe, it’ll be fun!” Emmett Cullen, Rosalie’s mate, enthused. Rosalie just groaned. Her “sister,” Alice giggled as she tossed her short, spiky hair about.

“Welcome to Fangtasia, where life begins at night. Where about’s are ya’ll from?” A female vampire, dressed in a sleek, black dress, asked.

“Forks, Washington,” Carlisle replied, still smiling. The vampire continued to scowl at him. Or was she just bored?

“Never heard of it,” she snapped.

“It’s a small town,” Carlisle answered, discouraged.

“How _sweet_ ,” her voice was sarcastic. “Go right on in,” the vampire allowed the Cullens to pass by her. As the Cullens entered the bar they were greeted with loud, heavy music and fangbangers grinding up against thirsty vampires. Everything was red; the walls, the floor, the Tru Blood stacked behind the bar. It was like nothing the Cullens had ever seen before. Edward passed by a sign that read “No biting on the premises.”

“That’s reassuring,” Jasper commented. Edward nodded, not really listening. His attention was focused on a blonde girl talking to a tall, blond vampire at the far edge of the room. She was gorgeous, and she smelled so good. He was drawn to her.

“May I help you?” The vampire asked, looking Edward up and down as though he were a piece of meat.

“What is she?” Edward asked, gazing at the girl.

“I’m Sookie Stackhouse, a waitress, and if you don’t mind I’d like you to stop staring at me like that.” Sookie’s voice was somewhat uneasy. She was holding onto the vampire’s arm.

“Do as she says, vampire,” The male demanded, as he stood and bared his fangs at Edward, who was in awe.

“How did you do that?” Edward asked, staring at the vampire’s teeth.”

“Do what?” The vampire was confused.

“Your teeth… how?”

“Are you stupid or something?” The vampire mocked, a chuckle playing on his lips. Edward was about to reply, when the female vampire from the entrance came running in.

“Eric, we have a problem.” She said to the male vampire, whose teeth were still bared.

“What is it, Pam?” He didn’t take his eyes off of Edward.

“Him, and them,” Pam pointed to Edward, and then to the rest of the Cullens who were slowly approaching.

“EVERYBODY GET OUT!” Eric yelled, the music cutting. His customers turned to stare.

“Are ya’ll fucking deaf? Leave!” Pam repeated. The vampires slowly and reluctantly left, fangbangers desperately trailing after them. Grumbles, groans and moans radiated from the patrons who just wanted to have a good time tonight.

“What’s going on?” Carlisle asked Eric, his voice calm and patient in comparison to the Swedish vampire’s.

“It appears we have some more hybrids in our little town,” Eric mused. Edward’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Carlisle what is he talking about?” Esme asked her mate. Carlisle didn’t say anything.

“Hybrids? Like me?” Sookie asked. Eric shook his head, a grin spread across his face.

“More like Warlow, Sookie.” Eric replied. Pam rolled her eyes as Eric couldn’t take his off of the human. Fucking Sookie.

“Who is Warlow? Carlisle, what is he talking about?” Jasper asked. Carlisle’s family was becoming impatient as well as confused.

“You mean they’re…?” Sookie asked. Eric nodded.

“Yes, they’re vampire-faerie hybrids. Carlisle here is Warlow’s progeny.” Gasps came from all around. Carlisle hung his head.

“Is it true?” Emmett asked his maker. Carlisle sighed.

“Yes,” Carlisle’s reply was reluctant. “How did you know, Eric?”

“You reek of him, all of you. I can’t believe it took Pam so long to realise.” Eric wrinkled his nose. Pam glared at him.

“So why is it a problem? We’ve never hurt anybody.” Rosalie said.

“That’s exactly the problem. Your nest is a freak of nature.” Pam scoffed at the blonde vampire. Despite the girl’s attitude, and amazing sense of dress, Pam had decided that she looked too much like fucking Sookie to like her.

“Your maker was also a sick, crazy vampire who tried to turn me, and make me his faerie-vampire bride!” Sookie yelled. Eric patted her arm.

“Well, you can’t hold my entire family accountable for the actions of my maker.” Carlisle reasoned.

“No, but that doesn’t mean that I like you,” Eric said. At a speed only a vampire could achieve, Eric retrieved a staff of splinted wood and forced it through the heart of Carlisle. Edward and his family were in too much shock to react. Pam also retrieved a piece of wood, and both she and Eric finished off the rest of the Cullens. Edward was the last to be slaughtered, his body exploding into goop and glitter.

“Um, Eric?” Sookie called. Eric turned around. She was covered in the glittery remains of one of the faerie-vampires.

“Ew,” Eric commented. He walked over to her, so quickly that all Sookie did was blink and he appeared right in front of her. He pull a rather nasty chunk of vampire remains out of her hair.

“Is there a reason why you had to kill them?” Sookie groaned as she struggled to wipe the glittery sludge off her arms.

“That’s vampire business, Sookie.” Eric sighed. “Orders.”

“From who? The authority’s gone, who else do you have to answer to?” Sookie demanded to know. Pam scoffed.

“Like that’s any a your business,” she rolled her eyes, yet again, at the blonde. Fucking Sookie.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t be safe.” Eric reassured. Sookie sighed.

“I’m gonna drive home… go and clean myself up…” She turned to leave. Yet another dress ruined thanks to the fucking vampires.


End file.
